


The Words for stuff

by OrangePress



Series: Bada Bing Badaboom [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePress/pseuds/OrangePress
Series: Bada Bing Badaboom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603663





	The Words for stuff

Evyerynta-Witch applied as an adjective small-Small witch

Amientyagw-Prey applied his-Its prey

Raynywoan’akx’nllyl-cat applied for as an adjective jungle added on vengeance on top of stripe-Tiger

Raynylotan’fiev’nreh-Cat applied as an ajetive house added on family on top of love-house cat

Levygretan’ret’nlocyenhef-Tree

Evyern-Witch

Y-applied as an adjective

An’-added on

‘N-on top of

Fi-expanded

Yen- of the

Ra-animal

N-Pertaining to cats

Nta-small

Agw-his

Amient-Prey

Wo-Jungle

Akz-Vengeance

Llyl-Stripe

Lot-house

Ev-person

Ern-magic

Fiev-family

Reh-love

Lev-plant

Gret-Great, tall, grand, big, huge, enormous

Hef-two

Loc-up

Hef-Fast

Tef-One, true

Ef-Zero, false

Move

| 

He

| 

You

| 

I

| 

My boss

| 

My dear

| 

Present company that I won’t mention  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Now

| 

Sotura

| 

Sotara

| 

Sotora

| 

Sotira

| 

Sotera

| 

Sotehra  
  
Past

| 

Sotury

| 

Sotary

| 

Sotory

| 

Sotiry

| 

Sotery

| 

Sotehry  
  
Distant Past

| 

Soture

| 

Sotare

| 

Sotore

| 

Sotire

| 

Sotere

| 

Sotehre  
  
Future Is

| 

Sotur

| 

Sotar

| 

Sotor

| 

Sotir

| 

Soter

| 

Sotehar  
  
All time

| 

Sotureyn

| 

Sotareyn

| 

Sotoreyn

| 

Sotireyn

| 

Sotereyn

| 

Sotehreyn  
  
Unspecified

| 

Sotu

| 

Sota

| 

Soto

| 

Soti

| 

Sote

| 

Soteh  
  
  
  


Is,

| 

He

| 

You

| 

I

| 

My boss

| 

My dear

| 

Present company that I won’t mention  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Now

| 

Lotura

| 

Lotara

| 

Lotora

| 

Lotira

| 

Lotera

| 

Lotehra  
  
Past

| 

Lotury

| 

Lotary

| 

Lotory

| 

Lotiry

| 

Lotery

| 

Lotehry  
  
Distant Past

| 

Loture

| 

Lotare

| 

Lotore

| 

Lotire

| 

Lotere

| 

Lotehre  
  
Future Is

| 

Lotur

| 

Lotar

| 

Lotor

| 

Lotir

| 

Loter

| 

Lotehar  
  
All time

| 

Lotureyn

| 

Lotareyn

| 

Lotoreyn

| 

Lotireyn

| 

Lotereyn

| 

Lotehreyn  
  
Unspecified

| 

Lotu

| 

Lota

| 

Loto

| 

Loti

| 

Lote

| 

Loteh  
  
  
  
  


Noun being affected, Adjective, verb possessive tense, Noun that’s doing, adjective, adverb,

  * The cat climbed up the tree.



Tree climbed cat up.

Levygretan’ret’nlocyenhef soyloctu rayn loc.

  * The tiger ran after it’s prey.



Prey it’s ran tiger

Amientyagw soyheftu Raynywoan’akx’nllyl.

  * It is true.



True is it

“ **Tef loteh.** ”


End file.
